Takedown (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite tracked Private First Class Joseph Allen, labeled KIA in Moscow, Russia after Vladimir Makarov inflicted a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport. Ghost: The Russians ain't going to let this massacre go unanswered. It's going to get bloody. Captain MacTavish: Too right, mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. No one was going to say a word when the Russians clubbed every American that they could reach. The casualty list was uploaded, tagging Allen's profile and the crime scene was analyzed. Near Allen's body are the empty shells of the ammunition used in the assault being traced and analyzed. Shepherd: Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American. Captain MacTavish: We're the only ones who knew that it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We needed proof. FOUND - PLACE OF ORIGIN: BRAZIL. Shepherd: Follow the shell. The satellite traced the ammunition's origin to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and tracked Alejandro Rojas along with his assistant. Their profiles are shown. Shepherd: Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish: Never heard of him, Sir. Shepherd: You knew him as Alex the Red. He supplied the assault. The satellite tracked Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Captain MacTavish: One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means... Shepherd: He was our ticket to Makarov. "Takedown" 4 - 15:08:18 Gary "Roach" Sanderson Force 141 de Janeiro, Brazil Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Captain MacTavish and the Driver are inside a car, tailing a white van, somewhere in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Captain MacTavish: Ghost, the plates are a match. Ghost: Copy. Any sign of Rojas' right hand man? Captain MacTavish: Negative. They stopped twice already - no sign of him. The van stopped in front of a building. Captain MacTavish: Wait, they stopped again. Standby. Two men got out of the white van and approached Rojas' assistant with their guns. The assistant walked up to them with his hands up. Captain MacTavish: Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they are not happy to see him... Rojas' assistant catches them off guard and pulls a Desert Eagle out and fires on the two men. Another man came from behind the van and Rojas' assistant shot him. Captain MacTavish: Ghost, we had a situation here! Rojas' assistant turned and fired upon the car that Roach and MacTavish are in. '' '''Captain MacTavish:' Get down! Get down! Roach and MacTavish ducked, but the bullets hit the Driver whose dead body pressed against the car horn. Captain MacTavish: He's getting away! Roach, let's go! Let's go! They jumped out of the car and chased Rojas' assistant. Roach pulled his ACR Grenadier out with an ''[[ACOG|''ACOG Scope]].'' They sprinted to pursue Rojas' assistant.'' Captain MacTavish: Ghost,our driver's dead! We are on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can! Ghost: Roger, I'm on my way! They turned the corner onto a busy street with civilians and cars. Ghost along with Meat and Royce joined MacTavish and Roach as they chased after Rojas' assistant. '' '''Ghost:' He went into the alley! Captain MacTavish: Non-lethal takedowns only! We need him alive! They chased Rojas' assistant into the alley and turned where they saw Rojas' assistant about to get away. Captain MacTavish: Roach, take the shot! Go for his leg! Roach shot Rojas' assistant in the leg, causing him to fall down. Captain MacTavish: He's down. Later, MacTavish and Ghost are seen interrogating Rojas' assistant in a garage. Ghost sparks the car battery cables and turned to Rojas' assistant who was tied to a chair. '' '''Captain MacTavish:' Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check the favela for any signs of Rojas. That's where this guy's headed. MacTavish closed the garage door to begin interrogating Rojas' assistant. Roach, Royce and Meat headed toward the favela to search for Rojas. Royce: Let's go. Remember. There are civilians in the favela. Watch your fire out there. They stopped in front a fence with a small drop into the favela where the civilians are standing around. Royce: Meat, get these civvies out of here. Meat: Roger that. Meat jumped down the drop and fired his MP5K into the air. Meat: Este lugar não é seguro! (This place was not safe!) The team began to fight the Brazilian Militia that came to the favela upon being alerted by Meat's warning burst. Royce: Bravo Six, be advised, we engaged the enemy militia at the lower village! Roach! I'm with you! Watch the rooftops! Go! They fought their way through the favela in search of Rojas. Captain MacTavish: Royce, give me a sitrep, over! Royce: Lots of militia, but no sign of Rojas over here, over! Captain MacTavish: Copy that! Keep searching! Let me know if you see him! Out! Royce: Roach! Move up! Let's go! Meat was shot and killed. Royce: Meat is down! I repeat. Meat is down! Further into the favela, Royce was shot and killed. Royce: Roach. I'm hit! (This line was heard in a demo version prior to this game's release:) (Royce: Roach. I am down! Meat was dead! They are all over me!) Now on his own, Roach fought his way to an alleyway between the sections of the favela. Captain MacTavish: Roach. We got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side. Keep going and cut him off up top! There's no time for backup. You're going to have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out. Roach headed west up some stairs and headed toward the upper favela. A dog ran up and barked at Roach from behind the fence. Roach killed it. A civilian yelled in Portuguese, "Dude. Run. Get out of here!" from his window warning Roach about the Militia ahead. Roach encountered a dog and many more militia as he moved up the favela. Captain MacTavish: Roach, this's their territory and they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners! Roach killed the remaining militia in the area and headed up the stairs to the favela. He got ambushed by the militia, but he fired back and eliminated them as he moved forward. Captain MacTavish: Roach. Watch the rooftops! We had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high! Roach, we're taking heavy fire from the militia here, but I am still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, do you see him? Ghost: Roger that! He's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag! Captain MacTavish: Well that ought to slow him down! Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go! Roach continued to fight the militia and move further up through the favela. Captain MacTavish: Keep going! Rojas was still headed toward your side of the favela! Ghost: Roach! Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them! Captain MacTavish: I lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me! Ghost: I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! Stay on him! Roach cleared the favela. Ghost: I've got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's going to have no choice but to head west! Ghost: I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I do not think that I could track him through the market! I am going to have to find another way around! Roach continued up the favela, fighting the militia up and down, left and right. Ghost: Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market. I could see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! Roach! We are still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He was making his way across the rooftops! Roach engaged the militia up on the rooftops and high windows. Ghost: Sir. I got Rojas in my sights! We could go for a clean leg shot! We could end it here! Captain MacTavish: Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage! Ghost: Bollocks! Roger that! Captain MacTavish: Roach! Keep moving uphill! I cut him off! He got nowhere to go, but west over the rooftops in your area! Roach, He knows the area well, but we could trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go! Roach cleared more houses and rooftops of the militia. If the player gets stuck... Ghost: He jumped the fence! I'm after him! Captain MacTavish: Roger that! I am going around to the left! Roach! He's getting closer to your part of the favela! Keep Moving! Go! Go! Rojas was seen on top of a nearby rooftop, running. Money can be seen falling out of the duffel bag he's carrying as more militiamen appear on rooftops to keep Roach away from him with RPGs. Captain MacTavish: Roach! I spotted Rojas! He's making a run for it! He headed your way! And Don't shoot him! We needed him alive and unharmed! Roach, we're going to cut him off at the summit! Keep pushing him that way! Go! Go! Roach climbed up some rooftops and engaged more militia. Captain MacTavish: Ghost he's going for that motorcycle! The gunfire and an explosion are heard over the radio. Ghost: No he's not! (Out of subtitle) Captain MacTavish: Nice! He was breaking to the right again! Roach. If you see him, do not shoot him! I needed him unharmed! We got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! He's headed back towards you! Roach! He's on the move and headed your way! Go! Go! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back! Roach! He jumped another fence and he still headed toward your end of the favela! Keep moving up! Go! Go! Keep corralling up the hill! We would cut him off at the top! Roach continued to push forward. If the player waited for a moment again. Ghost: Where is he? Where is he? Captain MacTavish: Got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops! Ghost: I've got another clear leg shot! Captain MacTavish: Negative! Not unless you want to carry him back out with all this militia breathing down on your neck! I need him unharmed! Roach cleared the area near the summit. He went up some stairs. Captain MacTavish: Ghost, I'm going far right! Ghost: Roger that! He's going to get away! Captain MacTavish: No he's not. Roach arrived at the summit with Rojas at the top of a three story house. Suddenly, Captain MacTavish broke through the window, tackling Rojas onto a car. Ghost joined in and they held him down at gunpoint. Captain MacTavish: Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We'e got the package. I repeat, we have got the package. Ghost: Command, ready for dustoff. Send the helicopter. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own.